


Le mariage des lions

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, POV Myrcella Baratheon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: [UA] Pour protéger ces enfants, Cersei prend des décisions catastrophiques et la situation commence rapidement à lui échapper. Mais dans le bourbier politique qu'est Port-Réal, chaque faiblesse montrée et une nouvelle chanson pour son ennemi de le détruire. Les lions survivront-ils au pouvoir ?
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon/Tommen Baratheon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 8





	1. Tyrion

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, on démare aujourd'hui une nouvelle fic centrée sur les Lannister, il s'agit d'un UA à partir de la saison 2 avec de l'inceste. Donc si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin merci, pour les autres bonne lecture !

**Prologue : Tyrion**

Tyrion était estomaqué, non pire, profondément choqué, par la folie qui semblait désormais guider les actions de sa soeur. Elle avait, grâce au soutien du grand septon, fiancé Tommen et Myrcella ensemble pour qu’ils puissent se marier une fois que l’infante aurait fleurit. Elle avait dit que c’était pour leur éviter un mariage malheureux comme l’avait été le sien. Mais, non seulement ils ne s’aimaient pas, en tout cas pas comme ça, mais en plus d’un point de vue plus politique et pragmatique elle venait de les isoler totalement du reste des Sept Couronnes, Lady Sansa étant toujours fiancée à Joffrey.

Ils n’avaient aucun alliés, que ce soit à l’intérieur ou à l‘extérieur des murs de Port-Réal. Leur père se trouvait dans le Conflans en train de combattre le jeune loup, les Tyrell s’étaient alliés à Renly Baratheon contre eux, Stannis Baratheon s’était également proclamé roi légitime des Sept Couronnes contre eux et les Martell massaient leurs armées dans les montagnes rouges mais ce ne serait certainement pas pour les aider. Pas après le sac de Port-Réal lors de la Rébellion de Robert Baratheon. 

Les seuls alliés qu’ils pouvaient espérer obtenir étaient le Val d’Arryn, mais étant donné les circonstances qui entouraient la mort du défunt Jon Arryn, il n’y avait que peu de chance que sa veuve ne leur envoi des renforts. Et dans tout les cas, ils n’avaient plus de mariages à proposer. 

\- Est-ce que tu as une seule idée pour nous sortir du merdier de ta soeur ? 

\- Survivre, Bronn, mais grâce à ton poste au Guet et aux clans des montagnes, nous avons de quoi lui tenir tête à elle et à Joffrey. 

\- Tu crains vraiment que cela finisse par un conflit armé ?

\- À Port-Réal, tout finit toujours en conflit armé, Bronn. 

Mais cette fois-ci la guerre était contre sa propre famille. Ce n’était pas une nouveauté en soit, il avait passé sa vie à se battre contre sa soeur, mais cette fois-ci ils avaient d’autres problèmes plus importants à régler. Des problèmes qui nécessiteraient qu’ils ne se tirent pas dans les pattes inutilement, mais faire entendre ça à Cersei … 

Ils étaient vraiment dans une situation désastreuse. 


	2. Les peurs de la lionne

**Chapitre 1 : Les peurs de la lionne**

  
  


Des émeutes avaient éclaté dans tout Port-Réal, la populace mourait de faim et avait forcé la famille royale à s’enfermer dans le donjon rouge. Myrcella était inquiète, paniquée même, par les cris de la foule en colère qu’elle entendait depuis sa fenêtre. Un soir, alors que les hurlements des affamés se faisaient toujours entendre, la blonde sortit de son lit et, silencieusement, quitta sa chambre. Le donjon rouge était presque entièrement vide, la plupart des hommes du Guet se trouvant dans les rues pour combattre les émeutiers. Dans quelques jours ce serait peut-être fini, mais dans un véritable bain de sang. Plus jamais les choses ne seraient pareilles désormais, du haut de ces douze ans la lionne s’en rendait parfaitement compte. Elle savait aussi ce que signifiait ces fiançailles qu’on lui avait imposé, et elle avait peur. Tommen était encore trop innocent pour comprendre alors … à qui pourrait-elle en parler ?

Au grès de ces pas, la lionne déboucha dans la bibliothèque du donjon rouge, bien maigre depuis que Robert, et ensuite son frère, s'étaient débarrassés de tout les livres liés aux Targaryen, de près ou de loin. Sa cousine Shireen lui manquait terriblement, lorsqu’elle venait à Port-Réal elle se réfugiait toujours dans ce lieu. Elles avaient été séparées par la guerre, chacunes dans un camp différent. Elle … Myrcella espérait qu’un jour elles pourraient se revoir.

\- Myrcella ? l’appela une voix, c’est toi ?

\- Oncle Tyrion.

Évidemment … Il n’y avait que lui pour se trouver encore dans la bibliothèque à une heure aussi avancée. Elle lui sourit, ou en tout cas elle essaya.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe Myrcella ? Tu n’arrivais à dormir ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans un bruit. Son oncle Tyrion avait toujours sut lire en eux comme dans un livre ouvert, il semblait les connaître comme si il était leur père. Mais non, leur père était le défunt roi Robert Baratheon, vainqueur de la dynastie Targaryen.

\- Est-ce que c’est seulement à causes des émeutiers dehors ? Ou bien y a-t-il autre chose ?

Il s’était approché d’elle en disant cela, seulement éclairé par la lueur d’une bougie.

\- Mon mariage, murmura-t-elle

Évidemment, pensa le nain. Cet perspective ne pouvait que lui faire peur, être marié sans son consentement, à son propre frère qui plus est. Et avec pour seule et maigre consolation qu’elle allait épouser Tommen et pas Joffrey, qui lui était toujours fiancé à Lady Sansa.

\- Votre mère a fait cela pour vous protéger tout les deux, lui dit-il, mais ne t’en occupe pas pour l’instant. Il y a … Il y a d’autres choses plus urgentes.

\- Il n’y a pas que les émeutes là-dehors, murmura-t-elle

Tyrion lui sourit, cette petite avait toujours été plus intelligente que les autres filles de son âge.

\- Ton oncle, Stannis Baratheon, masse son armée dans les terres de l’orage pour attaquer la ville. Nous y survivrons, je te le promet, mais une tempête après l’autre. Retourne te coucher, d’accord ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle


	3. La bataille de la Néra

**Chapitre 2 : La bataille de la Néra**

Ils s’étaient enfermés dans la citadelle de Maegor le Cruel à l’approche des troupes du roi Stannis, si jamais la défense de son oncle Tyrion échouait alors … qui pouvait savoir ce qu’il leur arriverait ? Sa mère serait probablement mariée à un des seigneurs des terres de l’orage, dans le meilleurs des cas, quand à eux trois, ils seraient probablement brûlés sur un bûcher par la prêtresse rouge qui, disait on, l’accompagnait partout où il se rendait. 

Soudain, alors qu’il ne restait plus pour les protéger que Ser Ilyn Payne, le bourreau de Ned Stark, une explosion retentit. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? Est-ce que Stannis Baratheon avait réussi à passer la porte de la gadoue et à entrer dans la ville ? Si c’était le cas, alors son oncle Tyrion était probablement mort, de même que Sandor Clegane et Ser Lancel, son cousin. Joffrey avait refusé de mener ces troupes au combat, préférant se réfugier dans le donjon rouge avec sa garde royale. 

C’est alors qu’arriva son cousin Lancel, blessé à l’épaule qui supplia sa mère d’autoriser Joffrey à mener ces troupes au combat, que sinon ils étaient tous condamnés. Mais, devant la sourderie de sa mère, il finit par hausser le ton et en réponse elle le gifla et le fit violemment chuter sur sa blessure avant de quitter les lieux. 

\- Reste là, murmura-t-elle à son petit frère 

Myrcella alla auprès de son cousin blessé et elle arracha un morceau de sa robe qu’elle utilisa pour compresser la plaie qu’il avait à l’épaule. Elle jeta un regard à l’assistance, personne n’avait osé bouger et Lady Stark avait disparu. Bande de lâches, pensa-t-elle. Elle resta là, à essayer de lui sauver la vie, le morceau de sa riche robe se teintant en rouge, celui du sang du lion. 

La blonde vit alors les mains de son petit frère presser la blessure avec elle, et ils attendirent, l’angoisse leur nouant le ventre. Si jamais les défenses de la ville tombaient, ils seraient tout les trois condamnés à mort par Stannis Baratheon. 


	4. Intrigues, mariages et ruptures

**Chapitre 3 : Intrigues, mariages et ruptures**

Après leur victoire désespérée sur les bords de la Néra, leur grand-père, Lord Tywin Lannister, était entré triomphant dans Port-Réal. Leur oncle Tyrion avait été grièvement blessé lors de sa sortie désespérée pour essayer de tous les sauver. 

Quelques jours plus tard, les fiançailles entre Joffrey et Lady Sansa furent officiellement rompues et leur frère fut promis en mariage à Lady Margaery. Ainsi, l’alliance entre les Lannister et les Tyrell était officiellement signée. Mais qu’allait-il arriver à la louve désormais ? Son père était un traître à la Couronne et ces frères aussi, alors … elle aussi allait-elle être exécutée par les lions ? 

\- Princesse Myrcella. 

\- Lady Sansa. 

Depuis la fin de la bataille, un mois plus tôt, la lionne avait prit l’habitude de se réfugier dans les jardins du donjon rouge, habituellement seule. 

\- Je … Je vais bientôt me marier. 

\- Avec qui ? lui demanda la lionne surprise 

\- Ser Loras Tyrell. 

L’héritier de Hautjardin … rien que ça. La rousse allait finalement faire un beau mariage, et avec un homme bien plus charmant et attentionné que Joffrey. Elle était heureuse pour elle. Mais malheureusement, elle ignorait les tractations qui se jouaient en coulisse entre son grand-père et Lady Olenna. 

En effet, le seigneur du Roc avait entendu parler du projet de mariage unissant les Stark aux Tyrell et il ne comptait pas laisser la clé du Nord aller à quelqu’un d’autre. Il était temps pour lui de marier ces deux derniers enfants, de telle sorte à ce que Hautjardin et Winterfell puisse un jour revenir à sa famille. L’étendard des lions flotterait sur ces forteresses, peu importe les volontés des roses, des loups ou des écorcheurs.

\- Grand-père. 

\- Joffrey. Que me vaut la plaisir de ta compagnie ? 

C’était probablement pour lui parler de sa mère, pensa le sage lion. En effet, Cersei l’avait remis à sa place quelques jours plus tôt après qu’il s’en soit pris une nouvelle fois à l’absence de Ser Jaime, qui aurait dut être à ses côtés pour assurer sa protection. 

\- C’est au sujet de ma mère, dit-il en reniflant avec dédain 

Évidemment … 

\- Je t’écoute Joffrey.


	5. Le retour du lion

**Chapitre 4 : Le retour du lion**

Ser Jaime Lannister était revenu, escorté par une femme qui avait dit s'appeler Brienne de Tarth. Mais il était arrivé en même temps que la nouvelle de la mort de Robb Stark aux Jumeaux et cela avait jeté un froid glacial sur le donjon rouge. Nul doute que le fait qu'il est échappé aux vassaux du roi du Nord, pourtant lancés à ces trousses, n'y était pas étrangé. 

À l'abri dans un coin des jardins de la demeure royale, la louve pleurait la mort de sa mère et de son grand frère qui étaient partis en guerre pour les sauver elle et Arya. Arya … où se trouvait-elle désormais ? Était-elle au moins en vie ? Ou bien gisait-elle dans un fossé la gorge tranchée par des brigands qui auraient voulu la détrousser ou bien pire encore ? 

Des pas se firent entendre derrière-elle, Sansa se retourna brusquement, les larmes ruisselant encore de ces yeux. 

\- Vous êtes venue pour admirer le résultat des manigances de votre famille Princesse Myrcella ? Allez donc profiter du retour de votre oncle, manchot à ce qu'il paraîtrait, et laissez-moi seule ! 

Mais, contre toute attente, la lionne la rejoignit et s'assis à côté d'elle. 

\- Vous avez besoin d'aide Sansa, alors non … je ne partirais pas. 

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle 

\- Parce … parce que vous êtes mon amie. 

(Et bientôt plus, bien plus, mais elle ne pouvait pas encore le savoir)

\- Moi … votre amie ? Après ce que nos familles … 

Elle la comprenait parfaitement, mais cette louve pouvait être aussi têtue que sa mère lorsqu'elle s'y mettait ! Mais c'était malheureusement le prix de la guerre qui déchirait le royaume. Elles étaient probablement condamnées à ne jamais pouvoir avoir une autre relation que celle que leurs familles avait décidé pour elles. C'était dommage … 

(Elles oubliaient cependant que rien ne restait jamais en suspens très longtemps à Port-Réal)

Myrcella prit la main de Sansa dans la sienne, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si jamais Tommen ou ces parents mourraient. Elle avait déjà, elle avait déjà failli perdre son père une fois … 


	6. Il viendra une reine plus jeune

**Chapitre 5 : Il viendra une reine plus jeune**

  
  


Tywin Lannister avait réuni ces trois enfants dans la salle du conseil restreint. La tension dans l'air était palpable, chacun ayant des griefs contre à peu près tout le monde, exception faite de Tyrion et Jaime l'un envers l'autre. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la raison de leur présence, il allait s'agir désormais pour eux trois de se marier. En effet, le roi Joffrey avait destitué Ser Jaime de la garde royale la veille à cause de sa main manquante, ce qui avait permis au seigneur du Roc de faire pression sur Lady Olenna. Les Tyrell n'avaient donc plus la moindre visée politique sur la louve de Winterfell.

\- Vos mariages ont été arrangés. Jaime, tu épouseras Sansa Stark et sitôt le mariage prononcé et consommé, vous retournez à Castral Roc pour y gouverner les terres de l'ouest en mon absence. Cersei, tu épouseras Ser Loras Tyrell et tu retourneras avec lui à Hautjardin.

\- Et pas Tyrion ? hurla la Lannister, tu nous maries contre notre volonté mais tu épargnes le meurtrier de notre mère ?

\- Tyrion sera aussi marié en temps et en heures ! Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter Cersei. Tu as commis bien assez d'impairs et de trahisons pour que n'importe quel roi autre que ton fils te fasse exécuter. Alors, tu vas épouser Loras Tyrell et tu as intérêt à ne pas lui faire d'héritiers ! Maintenant sortez. Tout les trois !

Tyrion quitta la pièce et alla s'enfermer dans ces quartiers. Les plans de son père étaient géniaux, sur le papier, mais moralement détestable. Et il devait avouer avoir peur, peur de ce qu'il lui arriverait à lui. À qui serait-il marié ? Lysa Arryn n'était plus envisageable, heureusement pour lui, mais les terres de l'orage étaient encore en rébellion ouverte contre Joffrey, de même que les îles de fer. Yara Greyjoy ? Shireen Baratheon ? Ou bien avait-il oublié une autre main à prendre dans ces réflexions ? Et si c'était bien le cas … laquelle ?

En fin de compte, le plus grand mal de Cersei avait été de marier Tommen et Myrcella ensemble, sinon la quasi-totalité des grandes forteresses des Sept Couronnes auraient pu leur appartenir. Winterfell et Castral Roc pour Jaime, Hautjardin pour Cersei et à long terme pour Joffrey et enfin Darry-le-Château pour Lancel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci Joffrey ? (et Tywin évidemment ^^)


	7. Sécuriser la clé

**Chapitre 6 : Sécuriser la clé**

Le mariage entre Ser Jaime Lannister, ancien lord commandant de la garde royale et héritier de Castral Roc, et Sansa Stark venait d'être prononcé dans le grand septuaire de Baelor. Et tandis que Tywin Lannister souriait et que le roi Joffrey exultait d'une joie non-feinte, la reine-mère, Cersei Lannister, veuve du défunt roi Robert, enrageait. La garce lui avait prit Jaime, elle lui avait prit son frère jumeau, et bientôt elle partirait avec lui au Roc. Et pendant ce temps, elle, elle resterait là à Port-Réal, à attendre un autre mariage qui l'éloignerait de ces enfants.

C'est alors que Joffrey s'exclama et dit qu'il voulait une cérémonie du coucher. Son fils voulait les humilier toutes les deux, il voulait briser quiconque lui résisterait.

\- Il n'y aura pas de cérémonie du coucher, lui dit Jaime

\- Vous craignez de ne plus savoir comment vous y prendre avec une seule main, oncle Jaime ?

\- Il suffit, coupa alors la voix de leur père, ce sont aux mariés d'accepter ou non ce genre de pratiques.

Voilà qui coupa court à toute forme de débat. L'assistance sortit alors du septuaire, juste avant les jeunes mariés, puis un immense banquet fut donné dans les jardins du donjon rouge. Tommen et Myrcella étaient à la table d'honneur, avec le reste des lions.

Ce serait bientôt à leur tour, se dit la jeune lionne, dès qu'elle aurait fleurit leur mère ou le roi ferait prononcer ce mariage. Elle … elle n'aimait pas Tommen ainsi, pas comme leurs parents s'aimaient. Et la perspective de demeurer à Port-Réal, sous l'emprise de Joffrey, la terrifiait encore davantage que ce mariage en lui-même.

Lorsque le banquet toucha à sa fin, les deux plus jeunes lions furent reconduits dans leurs chambres respectives par les servantes de leur mère. Mais Myrcella n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil. La journée se rejouait continuellement dans sa tête, mais à la place des visages de Lady Sansa et de Ser Jaime, elle y voyait le sien et celui de Tommen. Elle avait peur, pire elle était terrifiée par la suite des événements.

C'est alors qu'elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer précipitamment. La blonde se releva alors dans son lit, évidemment … ce ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Tommen.

\- Je … je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Sa grande sœur lui sourit et se décala alors, lui laissant la place de grimper dans son lit. À côté de lui se trouvait son fidèle Ser Bondisseur, qui sauta sur les couvertures et s'installa à leurs pieds. Tommen s'était glissé sous les couvertures et avait prit sa main dans la sienne. C'était normal de se rassurer entre frères et sœurs … n'est-ce pas ?


	8. Sur la route du Roc

**Chapitre 7 : Sur la route du Roc**

Jaime et Sansa avaient prit la route du Roc le lendemain de leur mariage devant les Sept, dans le grand septuaire de Baelor. Lorsque Lord Tywin lui avait demandé, avec son regard inquisiteur, si leur mariage avait été consommé, elle lui avait répondu que oui d'une toute petite voix. 

Pour assurer leur sécurité sur les routes du Royaume, la moitié des manteaux rouges présents à Port-Réal avaient été détachés et placés sous le commandement d'Osfryd Potaunoir, l'un des hommes de confiance de Cersei. Le lion y avait ajouté les membres de l’Escadron Sacré, une compagnie de chevaliers vénérant les Sept et autrefois au service de Stannis Baratheon, avant d’être pardonnés par le roi Joffrey. Aux côtés du Lannister chevauchait sa jeune et nouvelle femme, Lady Sansa. En la voyant ainsi à ses côtés, il avait bien du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même louve qui était arrivée deux ans plus tôt avec son père, rêvant du prince charmant et souhaitant épouser Joffrey. Les princes n'existaient pas, de même que les princesses. Il n'y avait que des hommes et des femmes se battant, avec leurs crocs et leurs griffes, pour le pouvoir. C'était ce que faisait Cersei en permanence, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours fait depuis leur plus tendre enfance. 

Ils passèrent par Castelfoyer, Fengué puis Les Épois avant de franchir le cour d’eau qui marquait la délimitation entre le Conflans, autrefois sous la juridiction de la maison Tully, et les terres dépendant directement du trône de fer. Au grès des jours qui s'étaient écoulés, Sansa était devenue amie avec Becq, le jeune écuyer de Ser Jaime. L'adolescent s'était distingué en tuant deux des chevaliers de Stannis Baratheon et en en capturant deux autres lors de la bataille de la Néra. Dès que le lion Lannister avait regagné Port-Réal, il l’avait pris sous son aile. Peut-être se revoyait-il au même âge, pensa un jour la rousse. Mais c’était à Ser Lancel qu’elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de le comparer, ils avaient la même innocence dans le regard, probablement dû à leur jeunesse. 

(Elle ignorait bien entendu que la reine Cersei avait privé Ser Lancel de toute forme d'innocence.)

Qui plus est, en l'absence de sa camériste, Shae, qui était restée à Port-Réal, l'adolescent s'était révélé être d'une aide précieuse lors de leur voyage. Les finances de la Couronne étant au plus bas depuis la mort du roi Robert, ils n'avaient pas voyagé dans le même luxe que la dernière fois. 

Après trois semaines de voyage, en comptant les quelques jours qu'ils passaient dans chacun des châteaux dans lesquels il s'arrêtaient, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de la maison Darry, aujourd'hui sous le contrôle des Lannister, elle aussi. Après une courte halte, ils prendraient la direction de Harrenhal, où les hommes en rupture de ban de La Montagne s’était réfugiés. Et ensuite … le Roc, leur destination finale. 


	9. Darry-le-Château

**Chapitre 8 : Darry-le-Château**

  
  


Sur les murailles de la demeure de son cousin pendaient des bannières d’écartelées au lion d’or et de rouge en croisement du laboureur noir et marron de la maison Darry. Probablement une idée de son père, pour faire ainsi mieux accepter la gouvernance de leurs terres par les Lannister aux locaux. 

En entrant dans la cour du château, Lady Sansa et Becq à ses côtés, le lion vit que presque tout avait été reconstruit, comme avant la guerre. Les pierres étaient encore noircies par les traces de l’incendie de la forteresse, lors du deuxième passage de l'armée de son père. Depuis le début des combats, la forteresse avait changé quatre ou cinq fois de mains, en aussi peu de temps qu'Aérys II s'était amputé des siennes. 

Un homme se présenta devant lui, en habit noir et une chaîne de mestre lui barrant le torse. 

\- Où se trouve mon cousin, Lord Lancel ? lui demanda-t-il

\- Dans le septuaire, sa seigneurie a ordonné que personne ne le dérange lors ces prières. Lady Amerei aurait souhaité vous accueillir elle-même, mais elle prépare un festin auquel elle espère que vous, votre dame et vos chevaliers se joindront. 

\- Bien. 

L'homme, qui semblait avoir été usé par la vie, ou peut-être par les pillages successifs de la place, les conduisit dans la chambre seigneuriale. 

\- Je ne voulais pas expulser mon propre cousin de chez lui, dit le lion en voyant où l’homme l’avait mené 

\- Sa seigneurie a insisté, Ser Jaime.

\- Je vois. 

Le mestre prit congé et Lady Sansa ne resta pas beaucoup plus longtemps. Mais cela lui était bien égal, leur mariage n’était pas un mariage d’amour. Il n’aimait qu’une seule femme, aux cheveux blonds. 

Quelques heures plus tard, il descendit vêtu d’un manteau de rouge et d’or dans la grande salle de Darry, beaucoup plus modeste que celle de Port-Réal ou de Castral Roc. Il vit sa femme en pleine discussion avec Lady Amerei, elle semblait souriante, à défaut d’être heureuse de la situation actuelle. 

\- Cousin Jaime.

Le blond se retourna, surpris. 

\- Lancel. 

Il était vêtu d’un habit simple, rouge et noir, ces cheveux blonds coupé courts. 

\- Tu sembles remis de ta blessure. 

\- Oui. 

Ils s’installèrent sur la table qui leur était réservé, sur l’estrade au fond de la salle. À leurs côtés se trouvaient Ser Bonifer qui dirigeait l’Escadron Sacré, et Vylar, le capitaine des manteaux rouges qui les accompagnait et bras droit d’Osfryd Potaunoir. Ce dernier se trouvait au bout de la table, non loin de Lady Sansa et de Lady Amerei. Rapidement, la discussion s’orienta vers les troubles provoqués par Harrenhal, laissé sous les ordres des hommes de La Montagne lors de la descente de son père vers Port-Réal.


	10. Le conseil des lions

**Chapitre 9 : Le conseil des lions**

  
  


Avec le départ de Ser Jaime de Port-Réal sitôt son mariage prononcé, le titre de lord commandant de la garde royale était allé à Ser Balon Swann, un chevalier des terres de l'orage qui avait servi Robert Baratheon lors de sa rébellion. Et pour compléter l'effectif, les Lannister y avait fait entrer Ser Gregor, le frère du limier, et Osmund Potaunoir, un mercenaire au service de Cersei qui aurait prétendument combattu à la Néra.

Depuis son entrée triomphante dans la ville assiégée aux côtés de Lord Tywin, Lord Mace Tyrell avait obtenu un siège au conseil et le poste de maître des bateaux. Celui de maître des lois, occupé sous Robert par son jeune frère Renly et demeuré vacant depuis, avait été donné à Ser Kevan Lannister, le père de Lancel. Cersei, jusqu'à son mariage et son départ, occuperait la régence et ainsi quatre lions de sang se trouvaient au conseil restreint. Et le grand mestre Pycelle était acquis à leur cause, de même que Varys pour le moment. Cela ne laissait pour ainsi dire aucune marge de manœuvre aux Tyrell. C'était l'une des premières choses que Tyrion avait remarqué : toutes les décisions étaient déjà prises et les réunions du conseil restreint n'étaient que de la poudre aux yeux pour Lord Tyrell. Néanmoins, avec le départ de Jaime quelques semaines plus tôt et celui à court terme de Cersei, leur emprise allait se réduire sur Port-Réal. Plus encore avec l'arrivée prochaine de la délégation dornienne pour le mariage du roi Joffrey et de Lady Margaery.

Shae était devenue la camériste de cette dernière, ainsi ils pouvaient la garder à l’oeil. Lord Tyrell avait bien entendu protester; à croire que c’était la seule chose qu’il savait faire, ça et flatter les autres. Mais il avait été obligé de se taire lorsque la femme de chambre de sa fille avait été surprise dans l’un des établissements de Lord Baelish par Varys.

\- Tu as quelque chose à m’apprendre sur notre future reine ? lui demanda Tyrion

Comme tout les soirs, la brune était venue le retrouver dans ces appartements. Mais, contrairement aux fois où Lancel venait le trouver, il se passait beaucoup de choses dans le lit du nain.

\- Aucune. Elle semble parfaite.

\- Personne n’est parfait Shae, lui dit le nain en se servant une coupe de vin

Mais il ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison, pas encore.


	11. La folie d'Harren le Noir

**Chapitre 10 : La folie d’Harren le Noir**

  
  


La colonne d’hommes commandée par Ser Jaime se présenta devant Harrenhal une semaine après avoir quitté Darry. Lady Sansa était resté avec son jeune cousin, ce n’était pas un voyage pour elle. Le chevalier ne connaissait les hommes de La Montagne que de réputation, mais cela lui suffisait à vouloir éloigner n’importe quelle jeune femme d’eux. Becq se trouvait à ses côtés, du haut de ces quatorze ans, pas rassuré à l’idée de se trouver dans l’imposante forteresse.

La lourde porte bougea lentement en grinçant de toute part pour les laisser entrer. Les têtes des anciens soldats de la maison Bolton trônaient sur leurs piques au sommet des murailles. Si il ne lui avait pas soigné le bras, Qyburn y aurait eu sa place autant que les autres.

\- Qui commande ici ? hurla le Lannister

Un homme aux cheveux blond-roux arriva alors, une épée à la ceinture et le regard cruel. Enfin, tout les hommes de Gregor Clegane avaient ce regard-là de toute façon.

\- Ton nom ?

\- Rafford, S’r, mais tout l’monde m’appelle Raff, s’r.

\- Jusqu’au retour de Lord Baelish, Ser Bonnifer Hastif tiendra cette forteresse pour la Couronne. Ceux qui le voudront pourront servir sous ces ordres, les autres se rendront avec Osfryd Potaunoir aux Jumeaux.

Autant se débarrasser d’un coup de tout ces gêneurs, et peut-être que Walder Frey ou l’une de ces immondes progénitures pourrait leur réserver le même traitement qu’à Robb Stark. Le dénommé Rafford essaya de protester, mais Vylar, le capitaine des manteaux rouges qui l'escortait, sortit alors son épée et lui trancha la nuque, net. Voilà qui devrait faire taire les contestataires.

Le lion de Castral Roc se fit ensuite mener jusqu’aux prisonniers. Il y en avait que trois, tous de la forteresse depuis l’époque de Lady Whent. Peut-être était-elle morte aujourd'hui, elle avait disparu au début de la guerre des cinq rois et les routes étaient toutes sauf sûres depuis. Ser Bonifer, que son père avait fait gouverneur des lieux, réintégra le cuisinier et le vieil armurier dans leurs anciennes fonctions.

Il y avait une jeune femme, dans la troisième cellule, du nom de Pia. Il l’avait déjà rencontrée auparavant, après que Locke lui ai coupé la main, et elle était beaucoup moins mignonne maintenant. Quelqu’un lui avait cassé le nez et la moitié des dents, si ce n’était pas les actuels propriétaires de la forteresse il devait s’agir de l’un des hommes de Roose Bolton, avant qu’il ne soit nommé gouverneur du Nord. Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu, elle s’était jetée à ses pieds, sanglotante.

\- Plus personne ne vous brutalisera, lui dit-il

Mais il ne savait pas si il serait capable de tenir cette promesse. Néanmoins, il l’emmena avec lui pour retourner à Darry, elle ferait une bonne camériste pour Lady Sansa, du moins si cette dernière était d’accord. Mais dans tout les cas elle ne serait pas pire que la prostituée de Tyrion.


	12. Prince et prrincesse

**Chapitre 11 : Prince et Princesse**

Tyrion, accompagné de son écuyer Pod et de Bronn, avait été envoyé sur la route royale, à l’orée de Port-Réal, pour accueillir la délégation dornienne. Le prince Doran Martell n’avait pas put se déplacer, cloué dans un fauteuil roulant par la goutte, alors il avait envoyé son frère Oberyn pour l’y remplacer. 

\- Ils sont là, fit remarquer Pod lorsque les piques de leurs soldats se firent voir au loin 

\- Alors réservons-leurs un accueil digne de Port-Réal, clama le mercenaire 

La colonne était dirigée par Lord Franklyn Poulet, seigneur de la maison Poulet de Touche-au-Ciel et garant du passage de la Passe-du-Prince à travers les montagnes rouges. Mais, il leur apprit que le prince Oberyn, son amante de cœur et son écuyer étaient déjà entrés dans la ville la veille, leur laissant le soin de protéger la princesse Arianne, héritière de Dorne, qui avait fait le déplacement avec lui. 

\- Bronn, conduis nos invités jusqu'au donjon rouge. Podrick, suis-moi. 

\- Où allons-nous, Lord Tyrion ? lui demanda son écuyer 

\- Chercher le prince Oberyn, avant qu'il n'ai commis une meurtre quelque part. 

Heureusement pour eux, le dornien était prévisible. Ils le trouvèrent dans un des bordels de Littlefinger, géré par un garçon de basse extraction du nom d'Olyvar depuis la mort de Ros. Et sa lance était encore immaculée, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'un incident diplomatique en avec Dorne ce moment. 

Pendant ce temps, Tyerne et la princesse Arianne avaient été installées dans l'une des tours du donjon rouge par le mercenaire du nain. 

\- Plutôt bel homme tu ne trouves pas ? lui demanda la bâtarde 

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a attiré mon attention. 

(Elle n'aimait que les hommes dangereux, c'était connu de tous et toutes)

\- Et qui donc alors ? 

L'aspic lui avait prit la main et les avait fait basculer sur son lit. 

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, chérie. 

Peu importe ce qu'il arriverait par la suite, sa cousine resterait la première dans son cœur. Elle occuperait cette place si particulière, que personne d'autre ne pourrait lui ravir. Ser Daemon lui avait prit sa virginité, mais ces sentiments allaient à Tyerne. 

(Mais à force de trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler)


	13. Mariage royal

**Chapitre 12 : Mariage royal**

  
  


Le mariage avait été à l’image de Joffrey : une immense farce qui avait dû coûter bien plus que ce que la Couronne pouvait se permettre. Leur frère avait fait venir des nains pour reproduire la guerre des cinq rois, avait fait servir les meilleurs crus des Sept Couronnes et même un lâché des colombes lors de l’arrivée de son gâteau de mariage.

Alors que des milliers de gens mourraient de faim dans les rues de Port-Réal, pensa la lionne. 

\- Grande soeur. 

Tommen était assis à côté d’elle, à la table d’honneur, et semblait tout aussi perturbé qu’elle par cet immonde spectacle. 

\- Ne dis rien, chuchota-t-elle, lorsqu’ils commenceront à danser nous pourrons partir discrètement. 

Elle lui sourit, pour lui donner du courage. Ou bien était-ce à elle qu’elle voulait en donner ? Son petit frère lui sourit en retour. Myrcella se détourna alors brusquement de lui, le joues rougissantes. Pourquoi avait-elle … Tommen c’était son frère, par les Sept ! 

Après le banquet, la danse commença enfin et les deux lionceaux s’eclipsèrent discrètement. Ils en avaient bien assez vu et moins ils devaient fréquenter Joffrey et, très honnêtement, mieux ils se portaient. 

Les deux blonds s’enfuirent jusqu’à la chambre de Myrcella, dans le donjon rouge, ce spectacle les répugnait au plus haut point. Ils s’étaient installés l’un contre l’autre, dans son lit. 

\- Est-ce que tu crois que le nôtre … sera pareil ? lui demanda Tommen 

Elle ne voulait pas l’épouser, non. Il était son frère, et même si ces parents étaient jumeaux, la lionne était certaine que c’était cela la vérité, elle ne voulait pas reproduire le même schéma qu’eux. Ils n’étaient pas des Targaryen ! Les dragons se mariaient la plupart du temps entre eux et pour quel résultat aujourd’hui ? 

\- Il ne le sera pas Tommen. 

Elle avait choisi de lui mentir, de ne pas lui révéler tout ces doutes, pour l’en protéger. 

\- C’est promis ? 

\- Oui, c’est promis. 

Elle veillerait sur lui, oui, quoi qu’il arrive. 


	14. Nouvelle régence

**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle régence**

Tywin Lannister, seigneur de Castral Roc, gouverneur de l’ouest et main du roi Joffrey Ier, de la maison Baratheon, avait fait réunir le conseil restreint aux aurores. Tyrion avait été sorti de son sommeil par Bronn, qui sur son ordre gardait la porte de sa chambre toute les nuits, au cas où Joffrey ne se décide à recommencer ces folies. Au moins n’avait-il plus Sansa pour “jouer”, c’était probablement l’une des seules bonnes choses qu’avait fait son père. 

\- De quoi s’agit-il ? demanda-t-il à son chevalier 

\- Les larbins de ton père n’ont pas voulu me le dire. 

De mieux en mieux … qu’est-ce que son père avait donc encore manigancé cette fois ?

En entrant dans la salle du conseil restreint, le nain remarqua deux nouveaux occupants : le second prince de Dorne, Oberyn Martell, et l’un des bannerets de Lord Tyrell, Mathis Rowan. Il le connaissait de réputation : un homme d’honneur, commandant efficace et bon combattant. Mais il était également ambitieux, et loyal en fonction de ce que son seigneur avait à lui offrir, tout en étant beaucoup moins retors et calculateur que Lord Tarly. Tyrion sourit en comprenant là où voulait en venir son père, c’était brillant et ingénieux, il devait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Cinq Lannister, en plus de Varys, un Tyrell et un Martell, ils avaient un contrôle total sur les décisions que prendrait Joffrey. 

\- Que se passe-t-il donc de si urgent pour que vous nous ayez fait demander aux aurores, Père ? 

Comme à son habitude, il s’était installé à l’exact opposé de là où se trouvait la main du roi. Et à la place qu’occupait auparavant Cersei se trouvait maintenant Lord Rowan, le message était clair au moins. 

\- La gouvernance du royaume, Tyrion. Lord Rowan va prendre la place laissée vacante par Cersei, qui a quitté Port-Réal pour Hautjardin, et le prince Oberyn siègera également parmis nous. 

\- À quel charge exactement, Seigneur Main ? demanda alors le dornien

\- Aucune, prince Oberyn, vous siégez parmis nous comme simple conseiller. 

\- Il faut avoir des compétences particulières pour exercer une quelconque charge à cette table, vous n’avez rien de tout cela. Et Dorne encore moins. 

\- Pourtant, repris calmement le prince, vous n’avez rien qui vous destinait à la charge de maître des bateaux, Lord Tyrell. La flotte de La Treille appartient à Lord Paxter, votre cousin … mais aussi votre beau-frère c’est bien cela ? Vous suivez bien fidèlement les préceptes des Targaryen, mon seigneur.

Tyrion dissimula comme il put son sourire, sentant qu’il allait grandement apprécier le prince Oberyn. 


End file.
